Crimson Ivy
by MidnightMoonBlood14
Summary: My own character,Ivy Valenetine. A story of angst and love.Ivy Valentine is a beautiful,intellegent, young girl.But she lives a life of misery. What happens when the one guy she tells,is her enemy? What happens if they fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Nothing but the characters you don't recognize belong to me.They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter one:The Beginning

Ivy Valentine sat all alone in an empty compartment.The Hogwarts Express had just started off on the long journey that awaited.Ivy laid her head against the wall next to the window,propped her legs up onto the seat,and listened to the rain.She thought of how the rain was like her.Exciting yet sad.Romantic yet depressing.She listened as her long,straight,blonde hair fell into her closing eyes.

_It was raining so hard,Ivy could hear it pounding on the rooftop.It sounded like a thousand crystal beads falling from the midnight sky.Ivy was so excited.She ran into her mothers room and started screaming "Mommy!I can't believe im going to be 5 years old!" Ivys mother was putting on her white stockings. "I know!I am so proud of you!Your growing up so fast!Now run upstairs and wait for mommy." Ivy ran up the stairs of their old,two-story,farmhouse.She ran into her room and jumped into her bed.She sat and waited for her mother to come up._

_Ivy's mother walked in dressed in a short blue mini skirt,a tight,white,tanktop,long,white stockings,blue,zip up, thigh high boots,and bunny ears.It was Halloween night and Ivys mother was getting ready for "work".Her mother walked over to her bed,sat down,and sang to Ivy.She sang "The River Lullaby" by Amy Grant._

Hush now, my baby  
Be still love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember  
My lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream

Drift on a river  
That flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm singing to you  
I see you smiling  
So peaceful and calm  
And holding you, I'm smiling, too  
Here in my arms  
Safe from all harm  
Holding you, I'm smiling, too

Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream  
I'll be with you when you dream

_She kissed Ivy on the head and stood up.She walked towards the door and watched as Ivy turned on her side and faced the wall.A tear slid down her cheek.She sat a package on the dresser next to the door.She whispered "Goodbye,my sweet child." She shut the door after turning off the lights and left._

_Ivy awoke hours later to screaming and a stench of alcohol.She walked downstairs and watched has her father and mother argued. "Where the Hell have you been?" Her father yelled at her mother. "You know perfectally well where i have been." Ivys mother answered calmly. "Don't you talk to me that way you stupid slut!" He then pushed her against the wall and punched her.Ivy wimpered and her father turned toward her and raised his hand.Her mother took Ivy into her arms and ran towards the lake.She ran into the water and pushed Ivys head under and wouldn't let her up.Ivy heard a loud bang like a gunshot and then the weight came off of her.She came up and looked into the eyes of her felt herself being dragged out of the water and then she was brought back to the house.She was sat on her parents bed and her father started taking of her wet clothes.She could see the hatred in her fathers eyes.He jumped on top of Ivy and pulled off all his own clothes.He said coldly "If i can't have your mother anymore,I will have you instead." He raised his hand and..._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ivy awoke to two boys and a girl staring down at her.The girl asked "Are you okay?" Ivy put on a reasurring smile and said, "Yes.Of course.It was just a dream." Ivy looked out of the window once again.She caught out of the corner of her eye the three eyeing her oddly. She asked "What are you staring at?" She smiled."Well,you look a lot like Draco Malfoy." Ron replied. "Draco Malfoy?Who is Draco Malfoy?'' "Me." Ivy looked up to see and very handsome young man with platinum blonde hair and silver eyes,much like her own. "So.Pothead,weasel,and mudblood.But who do we have here?" He looked at her. "Another mudblood?" Ivy looked confused. ''Mudblood?'' Hermione answered "Its not a word you would hear in a pleasant conversation.It means a magical person born to muggle parents.Non-magical people.Are your parents muggles?" Ivy answered "Yes." Draco looked at her disgusted. "Oh Great." Ivy looked at him and stood up. "My names Ivy Valentine by the way. Harry said "My names Harry Potter." "Ron Weasley." "Hermione Granger." She said "Well nice to meet ya'll," they all looked confused because of the way she talked,"Well at least some of you."She looked at Draco.

She then tried to leave but Draco wouldn't let her by.He would hold up his arm or move closer to the frame of the compartment door.Ivy moved back and forth trying to leave."Move it asshole!" She screamed at him. He said "Don't u dare talk to me like that you filthy mudblood!" Ron and Harry stood up from where the three were sitting and started to come to Ivy's defense.She held her arm up and looked at Draco.She stood face to face to him.So close that Draco could see the tiny specks of red forming in her silver eyes.She pushed him rather violently and he pushed her right back.She almost fell over but caught her balance.He extended his arm back to the door frame,still blocking her way.Ivy walked up,extremley mad.She grabbed his arm,twisted it behind his back,put her foot on his back,and pushed him to the ground,still holding on to his arm.His nose touched the floor and he couldn't move.The rest looked astonished as this petite young woman held this strong man to the ground. "Don't you dare touch me ever again." She said in such a low,dangerous tone that it made shivers run up Draco's back.She let go and left.

Ivy walked until she found another empty compartment.She shut the door and sat by the window.She sighed.She knew that this was going to be difficult but she was extremly happy that she would be gone.She knew that he wouldn't be there.Neither of them would.She sighed as she thought of her boyfriend.He was so violent.Just like her father.He was the only guy she dated after...She didnt want to think about it.She wanted to be happy._'At least i'll be safe from them both.'_ She then heard a shrill screech. "DRAAAACOOOOOO!WHERE ARE YOU DRACIE POO?''She then heard footsteps running.She laughed and looked out of the window.The compartment door swung open.She looked up at Malfoy."Oh Great.What do you want idiot?" She asked him.He walked over to her and grabbed her by the wrists.He swung her against the wall. "I told you not to talk to me like that!" He raised his hand but stopped when he saw Ivy's eyes close and her head turn.She looked as though,he thought,like she was waiting for him to strike her.Like she was just going to take it.He let go and backed up.She looked at him with questioning eyes.She looked down and walked towards the door.Before she left she turned and looked at him. "See ya later,Malfoy." He watched her leave.He sat on the bench and thought about her eyes.He saw sadness,pain, and hatred.He looked at the rain.

Ivy walked down the hall but stopped when she saw a girl with short black hair.Ivy said "Are you looking for someone?" The girl looked at her and said "Actually,yes.Have you seen Draco Malfoy?" Ivy smiled rather devishly. "Why yes i have.He is in the compartment at the end of the hall on the left." Pansy set off down to the compartment,looked in,and cried "DRACO!THERE YOU ARE!"She jumped at him and Ivy laughed when she heard Draco yell "NOOOOO!" She walked to the compartment that the three people were in when she woke up.

She stopped in front of it and came in.She sat down and took her cat,which she forgot about,and started petting him.Hermione said "Awwwww.Whats her name?" Ivy looked up.She smiled and said "This is going to sound weird but her name is Nightmare." Nightmare was a black,Ragdoll Cat. "She is differant bacause most Ragdoll cats,which is the breed she is,have more than one color.She is just pure black except for a spot behind her ear." She turned the cats head a bit and showed them a spot behind the ear that was white.It was in the shape of a rose with one thorn. She said "You know what the weird part is?I have a birthmark behind _my_ ear in the same shape." She turned her head,lifted her hair,and showed them it. It was exactly the same.She smiled. "So tell me about all of you." Ivy listened closely to the entire story of all three of them.She listened especially carefully to Harry's story.She thought it was so sad.They learned that Ivy was from a small city in Georgia which is in the U.S.A.She didnt tell them much about her life except for that she had an older half brother,who was in the military, and an older half sister who she didn't really like.The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was spent just talking.

A.N.Ok this is my first fanfic so be brutal if its not good.It is a Ivy/Draco fanfic but i didnt want the lovey dovey stuff until later.This chapter basically shows some of Ivy and that Draco is not as heartless as he appears.Review please.Thnx.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the characters and plots u dont recognize. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Thanks to any reviewers,especially SweetSacrifice(Read her "He Had Me,Behind Closed Doors" really good!).

Chapter two:Beautiful, Silver Eyes

Ivy sat at the Gryffindor table,which is the house she was in.That had been decided when she first met Dumbledore.She was also going to be in fourth year.That had been decided too.Dumbledore had told her that and she didn't know why she didn't have to start at the beginning but she didn't care. All new students were placed.Dumbledore had just finished his speech but said at the end "Now i would like to introduce two new fourth years.Please stand up when i say your name.Gryffindor,Ivy Valentine." Ivy still sat as everyone clapped except for a few Slytherins.Hermione and and Ginny Weasley,who she had met earlier,made her stand up.She smiled. Dumbledore laughed and said "Please remain standing.The last newcomer.Slytherin,De'mon (AN:Pronounced Damon) Bambino." Everyone clapped except for Ivy who stared at him with wide eyes.He stared back.Her whole surroundings were tearing apart.Everything was like a silent,slow,movie.She sat down and didnt eat,move,or blink.She didnt even notice when her new friends got up and asked her if she was coming.She had said no.She also didnt realize when everyone had left and when the lights went off.A tear fell down her cheek.She laid her head down and started to cry.She eventually stood up and left.

As soon as Ivy made it to the hallway,she was grabbed from behind and pulled into an empty room.She was turned aroud and came face to face with De'mon. "Surprised?" He said. Ivy looked into his eyes and saw the same hatred as she did in her fathers eyes. She finally asked, "What are you doing here?" "Are you that stupid?Im a wizard!" He raised his hand and hit her across the face.The blow was so hard that she fell to the the ground.He then started to kick her.He then picked her up and threw her against the wall.He growled and said "Do i not scare you?" Ivy had been so used to this that no tears fell from her eyes.No sound escaped her lips.He hit her once again.Her head hit the wall.De'mon pulled off her blouse and pulled down her skirt.He smiled wickedly.He threw her to the ground.Ivy closed her eyes because she knew what was to happen next.He took off his clothes and laughed.He jumped on top of Ivy and did what he had done for the past year.He put himself into her.Ivy kept her eyes closed and waited for him to be done.He hit her again.He yelled at her "Open your eyes!Cry!Scream!" Ivy refused. He got off of her and reached inside a bag.He pulled out a beer bottle and smashed it against a wall. He picked up a piece of glass and drug it down her face to represent tear marks. Ivy didn't scream or cry. He then hit her one more time,put on his clothes,and left. Ivy stood up and put on her clothes.She didn't know what to do or where to go.She walked out of the room and walked down the hall.

She walked until she heard footsteps.She stopped and turned around.No one was there. She stood for a few seconds until she heard a voice say,"Looking for someone,Valentine?" Ivy knew that voice.She had heard it in her dreams. She turned around to see Draco walking out of the shadows. "Oh,you.What do you want,you dog?" Draco walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders roughly. It was then that Ivy got a good look at him. She knew him from her dreams. She had seen him many times. Ivy looked at him wide eyed. He saw the blood pouring from her face and touched it. She pushed him away. She asked "Where is the Gryffindor tower?" Draco said "Why should I tell you?" They stared at eachother until Draco took Ivy's arm and led her there. They stood outside the portrait hole and stared at eachother. Draco took out his wand and said an incantation that Ivy didn't understand. He knocked on the portrait and left.

Ivy stared after him until Ron came to the portrait. She turned around,smiled,and said "Sorry." Ron moved aside and let her in. He asked her where she was. Ivy couldn't think of what to say.She didn't want them to know. No one knew. She looked him straight in the eye and said "Don't worry about it.I was just looking around.Now,does this lead to where I sleep?" Ron shook his head and watched her go upstairs.He turned and went up to the boys dorms.He laid in his bed and went to sleep.

Ivy entered the room and figured that the only bed left was hers.Her trunk was also in front of it. She opened it and pulled out a book. She sat on the bed and opened it. It was filled with drawings of her dreams or people in her dreams. The first picture was of a woman with longish, dark red hair. It wasn't colored but Ivy remembered her. She had almond shaped, emerald green eyes.She was beautiful. She turned the page. There was a man. He had jet black hair and Hazel eyes. He wore rounded glasses. Ivy thought he looked a lot like Harry. Ivy flipped through the rest of the book and found what she was looking for. There was a boy. He looked to be about 14. He had Platinum blonde hair that fell in his face a bit. He was pale and had pointed features. 'It was him.It was Draco.' Ivy thought to herself. She was startled by someone touching her shoulder. She jumped,closed the book,and turned around.Hermione was looking at her. "Yes?" Ivy asked. Hermione said "What are you doing? Oh nevermind that. You need to go to sleep. We have class tomorrow." She glanced at the clock. "Well,we have class today." With that she turned and went back to her bed. She instantly fell back asleep. Ivy stared at her for a few seconds until she glanced up at the clock and read that it was already 5:30. She tiptoed to her trunk and found that there were uniforms in it. She grabbed one and went to the showers.

Ivy turned on the water and peeled off her clothes.She stepped into the shower and let the water wash over her. She felt as if all her impurities were going down the drain. She hated that all of this was happening to her. She wanted it to stop. All of it. Everything with her father and her boyfriend. She thought this was going to be the best year for her. No one would be there except for a few new friends and a few new enemies. She wanted to tell someone. She wanted to get help but she couldn't. Both of them had threatened her. At first they said if she said anything they would kill her. She told them she didnt care. They then told her they would kill her friends and family. She couldn't let that happen. She never said anything and she never would. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought about her friends being killed. She wouldn't let them spill over though. She blinked them away. She stepped out of the shower and dried off. She put on her clothes and walked back into the coomon room.

It was now 6:00. Ivy sat on one of the couches. She stared in to the fire,thinking of Draco.She didn't know why and she thought it was extremly odd. All she could think of was his beautiful,silver eyes. So mysterious,enchanting,and entrancing. On the outside,Ivy saw an envious idiot with a bad boy image and reputation. In his eyes,she could see pain,hatred, and confusion. She wanted so bad to change that but she knew she couldn't. He hated her and she wasn't very fond of him so far. Her new friends also hated him and told her all he has done. Yet,she still wanted to change him. She remained staring into the fire and thinking. Thinking of those beautiful,silver eyes.

(A.N) ok,tell me what ya think.I know naming the boyfriend De'mon is slightly,well, corny but i could not think of anything else. Bambino is also Latin for child. Trust me this will get better. Thnx


End file.
